Kovu's Point of View
by purpletwist
Summary: the lionking 2 movie told from Kovu's point of view
1. Cubhood part 1

The retelling of the Second move from Kovu's point of view

* * *

><p>My name is Kovu. Ever since I was born I was told by my mother to hate the Pridelanders because it's there fault for banishing us to the Outlands. sure the Outlands were dry but it wasn't so bad.<p>

I crept quietly on a bug, watching and waiting i leaped pouncing on it, I caught it! looking into my paws i can see it still buzzing, it's a good thing I didn't kill it, seeing no harm I let it fly away.

" KOVU!" I heard my name being called, looking up my mother glared down at me " don't let it go" she scolded, she grabbed the little bug out of the air and killed it. then she leaped down to me angry as can be, what did I do wrong.

" What the matter with you" she asked me.

" but mother " I argued " he wasn't hurting any one". My mother snarled at me for defending the little bug

" there is not room here for weakness my son" she reminded me, next thing I knew she reached out with her giant pw and took me into her side " remember" she started " Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son".

" but he wasn't my father" I reminded her. she knows that but it's still confusing to me

" no" she told me " but he chose you to be come the next King" she let go of me " when you rule we shall no long have to live in these" I watched her walked over to a termite mound " dry barre3n disgusting" I could see my mother was about to lose her temper and I know better to stay out of the way

" Termite infested" she hit the Termite mound, i felt sorry for the little guys having here home destroyed " UGL-LAND!", I could see she was about to calm down but seeing that it confused me even more, what was right and what was wrong. Soon I heard my brother and sister coming home from the Pridelands

" mother" I can hear my brother and sister calling, soon Nuka and Vitani were fighting over who gets to deliver the News, Nuka pushed Vitani aide but she got back up

" we saw Simba's cub" the both said. now I was interested, I've heard about Simba and he was responsible for the death of Scar but i just couldn't imagine him having a cub.

" Simba's cub is a girl" my sister said, I stuck my tongue out, yuck a girl, my mother begun to cackle, it was creepy to me but it was the way my mother laughed

" Scar did you hear that this couldn't be more perfect" I heard my mother calling up to Scar, Nuka begun to panic think Scar was really here with us, I rolled my eyes, can my brother be any more of an idiot

" Scars dead genus" Vitani reminded him

" Yes' my mother was right by my side again " if it wasn't for Simba Scar would still be king" the next thing I knew mother drew me closer to her again "and I Zira his loving devoted Queen" Mother? Queen? King of Crazy yes but I kept that to my self.

" you know speaking of kings" my older brother spoke, " since I am the oldest maybe I should be king" he suggested right there I just wanted to laugh at him but with my mother by my side I didn't

" don't be a fool Nuka" mother scolded, My brother laughed saying it was just a though, them she reminded him I was scar's chosen heir and I had to be king, Nuka said he could do that but when mother wasn't looking my brother gave me a death glare, I knew he didn't like it but it wasn't my fault.

* * *

><p>what do you think , did I get Kovu's Character down? I've seen the deleted scene so many times I know it by heart<p> 


	2. Cubhood part 2

Today mother wasn't here and she left Nuka and Vitani in charge of me, i can under stand Nuka cause he's older but Vitani, she practically the same age as me, well she my older twin sister but still, I wanted to explore on my own I wanted for the opportunity to slip away, and it came Nuka was grumbling about having to watch me while my sister was sharpening her teeth, quietly i slipped away with out them knowing. Suckers

I was at the borderline to the pridelands, i saw a log acting as the bridged between the pridlenads and the outlands, I turn my back just for a second and then I find my self knocked over, turning to see it was a cub my age but she look different it was a pridelander!. Quickly i leaped to my feet growling at her, I startled her as she backed away

" who are you pridelander" I asked still snarling, as I kept growling she just tried to avoid me jumping from side to side, which was irritating me

" what are you doing?" I asked droping my gaurd

" my father says never turn you back on a outsider" she said, I had to laugh at this, she wasn't even worth fighting

" all ways do what daddy says" I teased her

" No" she cried

" Bet you do" I said " bet you daddy's little girl" I laughed, no come back pridlander, looks like I've won, I spotted some rocks in the river and jumped on to them

" an outsider doesn't need anybody" I braged " i take care of my self"

" really?" she asked, looks like she interested " Cool" just as I turned I see theirs a crocodiles ready to swallow her whole, I relized were on top of it I screamed in alarmed and she looked back she screams as well. Luckily we dodged them, looking back one almost got me

" this way" the girl said and again we escaped the jws of the crocs. Running whe landed on tow more rocks

" that was a close one" I said

" yeah" she agrred but soon the rocks started to rise, we relized it was a whole pile of crocodiles, and I was standing on one with it's mouth open I got a good look at his teeth nad manage to time it right and he snapped his mouth shut with out getting caught and I leaped off. The girl cub manage to latch onto a branch as for me I ran across there backs

" hey" she called " what about me"

" I'll distracted them" I said, I didn't relise I was saving a pridelander but I had not time to worry about that " RUN!" soon I was running along the back of one going head first into the water. emerging the water was terible looking up one was comming right at me.

" Look out" I hear the girl cub calling to me. Despratly I swam over to a tree branch but I was to wet to get up, i could see the croc closing in on me i shut my eyes preparing for my end

" Move it" heard the girl cub yell, opeing my eyes she was on top of the croc mouth, quickly I scrambled up the branch, she was right behind me, I laughedf in victory but I looked back to see if she was going to make it and with a leap she did. We caught our breath and looked down at the crocs angry they didn't get to eat us.

" I did it" i heard her say " I DID IT!" she stuck her tough out at the crocks and I just laughed, we walked over to a spot soon the girl jumped over to me

" ohman did you see the size of those teeth" she exitedly said " there going roar" she gets on her back still roatring like a croc" I looked confused at what she was going then she started to laugh then got back up "He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head" she explained and I was exited to hear that" and I bopped him so good".

" we make a good team" she said " and you" I was preparing my self for her to say I'm a outlander " your realy brave" she told me, i was suprised to here her say that

" yeah" I said " you were pretty brave too" I amited to her " my name's Kovu" i troduced my self since we didn't have time for that, The girl cub came over to me, batter her eyes all girly at stuff " I'm Kiara".

Soon Kiara taped me on my shoulder " Tag you it" she called out she started to jump from side to side, running up to me again she taped my shoulder agian this time i refected like it hurt I gave her alook that said " cut it out" still she was giggling untill she walked over to me, i didn't understand what was going on.

"hello" she called " you run I tag get it?" i just looked at her " what the matter don't you know how to play?"play? I've never heard that word before, soon kiara got the idea and started growl, Now i understood, she wanted to fight, I got down ready my self for the fight. right as I growled a giant pwn steped before me followed by a angry roar, looking up it was an adult male lion. his roar terrified me, soon my mother came she roared back, mother how did she know I was here, i'm in big trouble.

" Zira" the male hissed

" Simba" she spated, then it came to me, This lion who frighten me was Simba and Kiara must be his daughter, Kiara looked behind her fathers leg upset about the whole thing. and there was a warthog with a meerkat on top

" Nala" my mother asked, Nala must be Kiara's mother as she responed saying my mothers name, soon the meekat spoke

" Timon" he pointed to him self the to the warthog" Pumbaa, great now that we all know eachother" he sad sarcaticly " GET OUT OUR PRIDELANDS" he yelled at my mother. mother looked at them and roared scarring the meerkat into the warthogs mane, mother turned back to Simba.

" these lands belong to Scar" she told him, Simba saying she was banished from the pridelnads and told her and me to get out, Kiara was upset about me having to leave, mother told Simba bout me and how I was chossen to be come king, Simba growled at me, and I stood frighten, simba was so big and I was just a tiny cub

" that not a king" the meerkat said " thats a fuzzy maraca" a fuzzy maraca? well i guess i did sound like one but still if Simba wasn't here I would make the meerkat a fuzzy maraca him self. Simba started to argue about mother returning to the pridlands, but insted she pushed me up to him telling him that I was a pound of flesh for him. What was mother thinking, was she going to let me die? , I just squeeked infear, Simba looked at me then back at me mother

" take him and get out" he turned to his own cub " were finish here" i watched him pick Kiara up, i'm still alive, Simba wasn't going to kill me maybe he didn't want Kiara to see it,which was kinda good and yet it scared me, I saw him picking his daughter up and mother walked over to him

" oh no simba" she said I didn't here the rest but i heard her chuckling to her self and Kiara looked frightened, then she came over and picked me up I grunted as she lifted me up by my stomach,I could only watch. Kiara Watched me go

" Bye"she whispered to me As simba left with his pride following behind him.

" Bye" I whispered back hoping she hered me but now i had other things to worry about like what mother going to do to me when we got home.

* * *

><p>well here's part two what do you think of it so far<p> 


	3. Cubhood part 3

"Mother, hi"" I heard Nuka call, Nuka was trying to tell other that he caught some field mice for her but she wasn't listening. soon I was dropped infront of my sister

" hey Kovu" she said " Wanna FIGHT!" she hunched down and I hunched down too ready to fight with Vitani.

" you were supose ti be WTACHING HIM!" Mother scolded Nuka, uh oh Nuka was about to get in trouble for something I did.

" it's not his fault" I spoke up " I went off on my own" Mother glared down at me

" what were you doing" she asked

" Nothing" I told her

" who has made us outsiders" she asked

" Simba" I answered

" who killed Scar" she asked me again, this time I fell over on my back

" Simba" I cried I scooted up on to my rear end

" What have I told you about THEM!" she yeled making me fall back

" I'm sorry mother" I qucily told her, then I remebered Kiara " she didn't seem so bad I thouhg we could be,,,"

" FRIENDS!" Mother said making me swallow my breath. she started to circle me " you thouhg you could get to the daughter and Simba would welcome you with open arms?" she asked me thinking I was planing something " WHAT AN IDEA!" then she came to ahault " what an IDEA!" she cried, my mother can be scary and she was being scary right now! she pulled at my tail drawing me into her " you briliant child" she drew me into a hug " I'm so proud of you".

What have I done? then mother started to Run her claws down my back as i tried to get away " you have the same ciniving mind that made Scar so powerful" once again mother was comparing me to Scar. Nuka made a disgusted face which caused mother to Growl at him, My brother only shepishly luahged letting her know he was kidding, next thing i know Mother picked me back up bringing me into the termite cave, which sucked since I didn't get to fight with Vitani.

Mother brought me over to my bed and droped me in it. She was talking about the path that will bring us into power

" but I don't want.." I started but mother cut me off saying i was exsauted and it was time for me to go to bed, she started to sing a lullaby to me which made me sleepy

" good night " I said

" good night my little prince" she started to leave me " tomorrow you training intensifies". then soon as I know it I fell asleep I was tired after what I've been through.

* * *

><p>not sure If I'm gonna continue into the adult part but I might if I get enough Reviews<p>

I think I've nailed this part pretty good


	4. Adulthood part 1

Time had past, and I grew into a well trained adult. mother had me sit while she inpected me

" nice" I heard her say as she circled me " verry nice, you have the backness in your soul that Scar had" i growled showing her I ws ready

" what is your destiny?" she quized me

" to avenge Scar' I recited ' and take my place in the pridelands"

"yes' mother hissed " what have I taught you?"

" Simba" I hissed " is the enemy"

" And What Must YOU DO!" she asked me the final question

" I MUST KILL HIM!" The others roared letting mother know I was ready.

Mother had sent Nuka and Vitani to set fire to an area where Simba's daughter would be hunting. My part was to rescue her so simba would let me join his pride. Me and mother watched the savant set a blaze, the sky was so dark.

"The plan is in motion" mother said sitting next to me, she noticed I wasn't moving " GO!" she hollered that made me go into action.

I found the Princess laying unconcise,typical she looked up at me before fainting again, I tilted her neck up, the taking a quick look I went to her scruff and timing it I got her onto my back, with me free paw I ajusted her she she was safly on me. Then I made my way.

Nuka and Vitani might over done it but the fallen tree Branch didn't stop me. I made a leap and we both tumbled down the cliff, and hit the water, looking up the Princess was sinking and of course will drown if I didn't get to her, diving into the water I got her by the scruff and dragged her to shore

" I must tell Simba" I heard a voice say but I didn't see who it was. The Princess started to wake up

' uh where am I?" she asked

" your safe in the pridelands" I told her

" The Pridelands?" she asked then got angery " NO" she got up in my face " why did you bring me here who do you think you are?".Ok I did not see that coming, i was looking for a thank you but instead I get a prissy angry Princess

" I think i'm the one who saved your life!" I told her

" look I had everything under contro" she argued, realy do you count laying in the fire undercontrol

" not from were I was standing" I teased her, she glared at me and started to walk away

" then move down wind" she spatted, quickly I blocked her path, She tried again but I still blocked her as I smirked at her she growled in frustration, again I would not let her past then she hunched down ready to fight

" What are you doing?" I asked, but for some odd reason she looked up at me reconising who I was

" Kovu?" she asked, I smiled letting her know she got it right, I guess she isn't stupid after all or she still remembers me. Soon I heard a voice calling for her

" Kiara" Simba emerge, and of course he had me keep my distance away from his daughter, what his deal, is this how he acts when ever Kiara tried to talk to any one. Kiara's mother approached nuzzling her daughter then Kiara started to argue with Simba something about a promise and Simba told her she's not allowed to go on any more hunts.

Simba isn't that kinda harsh? all because of a fire Kiara is atumactly grounded? Kira continued to argue untill she mentioned me, nice one princess now I have to have a roaring contest with your father.

" SIMBA!" His queen scolded, I don't remember her name but the way she spoke Simba atomically stopped I think she more like his mother then a queen. Soon a funny looking mandril popped out behind Simba

" You" he pointed to me " how dare you save the Kings daughter" he said. Was he the one who got Simba? well now it seems saving Kiara is a crime in the Pridlands, Simba turned back to me

" you saved her?" he asked " Why?"

" I humbly ask to join your pride" I said

" No" Simba quickly declined" you were banish with the other outsiders" He reminded me.

" I have left the outsiders" i told him " I'm a rouge Judge me now, for what I am" then I glared at the King thinking he was not buying this " or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Knowing I got at him, Simba beguns pasting back and forth not knowing what to do

" Simba you own him your daughters life" Kiara's mother spoke, Then a little bird flew down " Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid." he said then he glared at me " Though in this case you might want to make an exception"

Simba turns back at me, I pretend I wasn't listening to his conversation with the bird.

" my father's law will prevail" Simba anoucned " for now I reserve judgment" he started to walk away " We'll see who you really are".

Bingo I was in, I turn to kiara and she seem exicted to see me, tricking her won't be any problem

" Hmph riffraff" I heard the bird say before taking off to follow Simba. As I followed him asnd his pride i kept thinking how easy this was going to be.

I've leared latter on that Kiara's mother was called Nala cause I heard some other the other lionesses talking with her. As we aproched Pride rock I saw the lionesses going into the cave I stood hesetent before entering but Simba came running over blocking me and Growling, ok I get the message, so I found a proped up rock and slunk over in it shade curing up to coruse Kiara had to bother me, what now?

" hey" she called " uh thanks for savinging me today" she said. I got up

" what kind of Hunter are you Princess?" I asked " you almost got your self killed out there" I said

" What?" Kiara snaped

" you wouldn't last three days on your own" I should of said a minuet but that would be pushing it

" oh and I supose you can teach me?" she asked, was a comment or was she trying to insult me

" Heh yeah" I replied. I herd Simba calling for Kiara, what with him?

comming" Kiara told her father but she was not done with me yet, she leaped out blocking my way

" alright" she said " Impress me" she then started to walk away " we start at dawn". she walked into the cave, I chuckled to me self, that girl does have guts

" I look forawrd to it" I said.

Dawn aproched, I spoted Simba Drinking from a water hole, I prepared my self to attack him but I was started by an suprised aperenced from Kiara

" Godd morning " she said laughing and then started to hop aeround like a cub " I'm ready for my first lesson surprised ya, huh?" I tuned back and Simba was gone, How did he?

" hey come on lets go" Kiara said. I saw her leaving and I took one last look at the water hole, i growled in frustration and followed Kiara, this was going to be a long day!.

* * *

><p>Looks like I'll be doing the adult part as well<p> 


	5. Adulthood part 2

Ok not only can Kiara not hunt but she can't be quiet, I can hear her whining about every little thing hitting her and I can here her say ouch, I rolled my eyes

" three..two..one" and right on cue Kiara tried to get me but I ducked making her miss and she tumbled on her back I walked over to her looking down at her

" you can hear me huh?" she asked

" only alot" I told her getting out of her way so she could get up " your breathing to hard" I pointed out " relax, feel the earth underneath your paws so it doesn't shift or make noise" I extended my claws out scratching the ground I saw Kiara do the same thing, the my ears picked up on a flock of birds flying up on a hill, this will be good to show off my skills

" shh" I said " watch the master and learn" first I take 3 quieted steps then I went for the Charge, leaping ready to make the kill I came in contact with a meerkat, who screamed, some how this Meerkat look very familiar and I stopped my self

" don't eat me" the meerkat said " I've realy met you Tyrant..uh i mean Scar, Scar" he kept talking and Getting me confused with Scar " oh one heck of a guy Alittle moody but" Then Kiara came over, she was not happy to see the Meerkat

" Timon" she called " What are you doing here?"

" Kiara thank goodness" Timon started to act like he was worried about her " Hey for one were not following you" he added . Wait following her? I didn't understand what he was going on about.

" this just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the pridelands" then look up i see the flock of bird happily eating worms and bugs from the dirt " BUGS EVERY WHERE" Timon cried, then he said something about a reservation and he tried to make the bird leave only he got his nose pecked. His warthog froind was trying to drive the birds away only to fail, Kiara was laughing at the pigs attempt then he complained about being tired.

Kiara and I trotted down seeing if we can do anything.

" hey maybe he can help Ya think" the warhog said, Timon first told him it was a stupid idea but then he got the idea said that I can help, the poor warhong just relized that Timon took his idea.

I couldn't understands what Timon was aking me, hew ever pretended to growl and demand I roar, I looked at Kiara and she demonstrated by giving out a roar. Suddenly some of the birds started to fly away. Now I roared and more birds flew, Timon getting on his warthog friend's back they took off, me and Kiara started to following them.

" what are we doing?" I asked " what the point of this training?" seriously was there a goal to reach in this pridlands training that I could give to the other outsiders

" Training?" Kiara laughed " this is just for fun"

" fun?" I asked, I've never heard of that word before. Timon who got a hold of one of the birds was carried up, he told me to loosen up and have fun, then he say a weird word I've never heard before " Yee-haa" he said letting go of the bird, Pumbaa who's named I finally remembered from the day I met Kiara ran up catching Timon.

" Yee-haa" I said unsure, then as me and Kiara really started running I tried again " Yee-Haw!" I really liked that word. Soon we caught up to Timon and Pumbba

" YEE-HAA!" I cried out, I've never had fun in my life soon we skidded to halt because we were facing some angry Rhino's, The bird who we chased off were sicking there tongues out making raspberry noises, the Rhino snorted, quickly we turned around running for our lives. I don't know bout them but I was enjoying the chase, quickly we found a small cave in hid from the stampede.

Laughing off our near death experience I quickly caught my breath " WHAT A BLAST!" I cried. Pumbba looked up at me

" oops sorry" he said. we all laughed at the warhogs silliness until Timon gave me a noogie, I told him to stop and he did which was good I don't like to mess up my mane. I felt out cramp space getting tighter as Pumbaa tried to get out, as they got out me and Kiara's noses touched quickly we pulled away but we kept looking into each others eyes until Timon asked if we were coming. Kiara did get out and we started to follow them.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter<p> 


End file.
